Life Is Strange Sequel Script-Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending
by Toxic29
Summary: An incomplete script for a potential sequel using the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending.


**The following is an unfinished script for a potential sequel to _Life is Strange_ using the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending as its basis. It was written by my younger brother, who spent quite a while on this. While it is far from complete, having essentially been stopped very early in Episode 1, it was felt that it was would be worth viewing, especially by fans of the game. It might be finished one day, or it might not be. All elements of _Life is Strange_ and all soundtrack and film choices represented are owned by their respective owners and done without express permission under fair use.**

Life is Strange:

Untitled

Episode 1: Second Chance

By:

Dylan Moore

Opening Sequence/Fade in: The song Obstacles by Syd Matters begins as the screen is solid black. In quick, snap-shots, the E6 tornado that was out to destroy Arcadia Bay throughout the first game is shown. Similar format to Max's visions in the first game. Within each short shot the tornado becomes more visible. The sound of the thunder and wind is intense and tumultuous. As the song proceeds and as the tornado becomes more exposed the camera starts to show images inside Arcadia Bay. Once singing can be heard that is when the switch happens. Images of people screaming and taking shelter. Shots of civilians trying to dodge debris.

The storm is powerful and demolishing everything in its path. Houses and buildings swept away. Automobiles soaring through the air striking anything and everything; trees, windows, civilians even. When the song gets to the bridge with the singer repeating the word "blizzard" the camera stops showing things in snap shots and now shows things in full. Revealing what happened to certain individuals residing in Arcadia Bay. DAVID MADSEN is shown driving toward the Two Whales Diner after finishing up with MR. JEFFERSON in the DARK ROOM from the previous game. Debris lands in fort of his car causing him to swerve off the slippery road. The car flips and DAVID dies. Many familiar faces from Blackwell High are shown too like ALYSSA, DANA, and JULIET. There demises are shown as well. The most climatic scene shows the Two Wales diner where JOYCE, WARREN, and FRANK are taking refuge. The storm cause a large truck to crash through the diner which ultimately crushes the three to death. The camera will have a dramatic zoom to focus on JOYCE'S eyes signifying she realizes she is about to die.

The conclusion of the opening sequence reveals MAX and CHLOE watching the storm from a safe distance at the lighthouse. MAX is silently crying. She makes no noise she just watches the disaster as tears pour from her face. CHLOE watches as she falls to her knees and cries. Her audio is not picked up as the song is the playing and is the only noise. CHLOE, realizing that everyone had to die in order to safe hers, as decided by the final decision of the previous game. She sobs for the victims and her loved ones. The last shot is straight forward right in front of CHLOE'S face. She looks directly into the camera as it zooms toward her slowly. Her eyes are red a swollen from tears. Her face is that of a loss and suffering like any other. Everything she's ever known and loved is demolished. And in her mind…it's because of her. She closes her eyes.

Fade to black.

Scene One: INT. MAX'S Seattle Bedroom- 4:00 AM

The scenes opens in reverse how the previous ended. Now, the camera is zooming away from CHLOE'S face and eyes revealing the environment behind her. She is now in a quiet bedroom. The opening sequence was her nightmare.

CHLOE (V.O)

Oh, fuck. Is it too much to ask for one peaceful night of sleep.

The camera pans to show the bedroom that she's in. The wall consists of light, sky blue shade while the wall is decorated with flags of the Washington Thunderbirds, portraits of family and landscape, band posters consisting of David Bowie, The Matches and Pierce the Veil. There are also lots of books; consisting mostly of photography and "How to…" books on photography. As well as books depicting the artwork of many famous photographers. Clearly, this room belongs to MAX. As the camera finishes its pan it is revealed that MAX is laying right next to CHLOE in the same bed. She is still sleeping. CHLOE wipes her face to try to clear her head and positions herself to put her feet on the floor.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON'T)

I can't stand it when I have that dream. It's so painful.

CHLOE sits silently as a frown develops on her face.

CHLOE (V.O) (CON'T)

Maybe I'm just getting what I deserve. I guess I deserve to be reminded.

CHLOE gets out of bed and grabs her iconic navy blue beanie off the cabinet next to the bed and puts it on. CHLOE is also wearing very short pajama shorts that have a black and white plaid pattern while also wearing a solid black t-shirt. It that has holes and is clearly too big for her.

 **GAMEPLAY MODE:** **In this game, CHLOE and MAX are both used. The usable character depends on the level. First moment of control is right after CHLOE throws her beanie on. The player can interact with the world around them just like the first game and _Before the Storm_. Start by roaming MAX'S room.**

 **First Included:**

 **-A portrait on a cabinet clearly taken recently of CHLOE with MAX and her parents.**

 **-The bed MAX and CHLOE sleep on.**

 **-MAX.**

 **-The blanket they share while they sleep.**

 **-A box full of MAX'S Polaroid's.**

 **-Max's electric guitar. (A black Fender Telecaster covered in stickers)**

 **-Pierce the Veil poster.**

 **Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE'S mind.**

-"I still can't believe I'm living in Seattle with MAX and her parents. I really feel like they've accepted me here. I know I always said I wanted to get out of Arcadia Bay but…I wouldn't say I expected it to be like this. Still, if I had to go anywhere I'm glad it was here. Although, they'd probably go ape-shit if they knew all the trouble I would cause."

-"Can't believe MAX'S dad picked up a bigger mattress just for the two of us. I've would have been fine with just staying on the air mattress."

-"Look at my sleepy baby." (Funny voice)

-Pulls the blanket over Max more. "Sweet dreams, jelly bean. Fuck, that even made me cringe. Time with MAX is really turning me all mushy."

-"I wish MAX didn't feel the need to take down all her photos. I guess she's still afraid she might time travel through one of them."

-I can't play for shit but MAX is really getting good. Good thing I show her good music.

-I'm not the biggest fan of their work but I know MAX adores them. She's already been getting kinda EMO lately but hopefully she doesn't become a stereotype.

 **Exit MAX'S room and walk through the hallway. The sound of running water is emulating from one of the bedrooms down the hall on the opposite side of the stair case.**

CHLOE (V.O)

I think I'll make myself breakfast. I'm obviously not falling back asleep. Fuck that.

 **Two Family pictures (Before MAX'S move back to Arcadia Bay and before her move to Seattle)**

 **Other bedroom door.**

 **Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE'S mind.**

-"MAX always had a really happy family. She was lucky they always got to stay happy. But, not bitter. (Sarcasm)"

-"RYAN always wakes up early for work. Guess I'll make him breakfast again.

CHLOE descends downstairs into the living room. The living room has a very earthy, homey tone to it. Very relaxed, nothing too fancy. Before CHLOE prepares breakfast she directs herself toward the TV. The cable box reveals that it is 4:11 AM. She turns on the TV.

As screen lights up and the first image is live news. CHLOE is displeased.

CHLOE (V.O)

(Sarcasm)

Fascist pigs talking about current events, yeah I'll pass.

 **Change channel.** The screen switches to _Blade Runner_ (CHLOE'S favorite movie). She smiles.

CHLOE (V.O)

Sweet! Not a bad way to start the morning.

The scene in the movie is set after Deckard is picked at the Chinese restaurant by Gaffe and they fly off in the floating car. The recognizable music score brings a smile to CHLOE'S face.

DECKARD (TV)

The charmers name was GAFFE. I'd seen him around. BRIAN must have upped him to the BLADERUNNER unit.

CHLOE'S smile very quickly melts into irritation.

DECKARD (TV) (CON'T)

That gibberish he talked was city speak, gutter talk, a mishmash of Japanese, Spanish, German, what-have-you.

CHLOE smacks the TV. **Head over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.**

CHLOE

Fuck you! Nobody likes the fuckin' theatrical cut with the god damn voiceover. Fucking you, basic cable. Sorry, Ridley.

 **Enter kitchen.**

CHLOE (V.O)

Okay, what are you in the mood for? I think I'll make French toast. Quick and easy.

 **Head to coffee pot. Pour cup.**

"A little caffeine to keep the nightmares away." (Jokingly)

CHLOE (V.O)

I need some pans before I get the food ready.

 **Search through the kitchen to find pots for you to cook the French toast. Browse through the cabinets in the kitchen to find them. You will also need to find a red bowl.**

 **Lines included for browsing in the wrong cabinets include** : "Nope", "Nada", "Negative" and "You'd think I'd know where everything is by now". **Once the two pot are found CHLOE puts them by the hot stove for when she needs them along with the bowl.**

The player must now find milk, eggs, and butter. All found in the fridge, obviously. The player controls CHLOE as she cooks. Break some eggs inside the bowl and mix it with milk. Than heat up the stove while buttering the pots.

CHLOE (V.O)

It's nice to know that I did learn some things watching Mom cook for all those years. Too bad I never cooked for her. (Sad) Probably would have made her hella happy.

 **Notice the bread box on the left over by the toaster oven.**

CHLOE (V.O) (CON'T)

What is French toast without the toast?

CHLOE unwraps the bread bag and pulls four pieces out. Two for her and two for RYAN. She brings the bowl of the egg and milk mixture to her.

CHLOE

(Smiling)

Prepare to drown in the dairy, motha fucka.

 **Player brings the dripping bread piece to the hot pan to cook. While they heat the player can flip, sip coffee, and prepare to add things to the breakfast.**

-"I wonder if I can flip the piece like ya see on cooking shows." **(Flip/Success)** "Booyah, bitch!"

-"MAX and I always liked just black coffee. Guess we're boring."

-"Maybe I can add a little more flavor to this rather than just boring French toast.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) LEAVE ALONE B.) ADD FLAVOR**

**If the player selects **A** than CHLOE has very simple French toast. If the player selects **B** than CHLOE will reach for a little bottle of cinnamon sugar to mix with the toast as it's cooking and will cut up some berries from the fridge to add to the toast. She will also add powdered sugar once the process is complete. RYAN will be happy with either outcome he is simply grateful for a nice breakfast. RYAN will be happier with option **B** as will CHLOE. Though the circumstance will be very similar, to move everything forward… **PLAYER SELECTS B**!

CHLOE has finished her cooking process and brings two nearly identical plates of food to the kitchen table. She also brings her black coffee to have with. If the player selected option B CHLOE will say as she sets the food down. "I can't cook for shit but I can make something look hella good." If the player selected A CHLOE will say instead; "Nothing wrong with a good basic breakfast. It's better than cereal." CHLOE starts to cut up into her French toast as she notices the TV again as she has reached the scene where DECKARD is interview RACHEL (*not RACHEL AMBER) to test if she's a replicant.

DECKARD (TV)

You're reading a magazine, you come across a full-page nude photo of a girl.

RACHEL (TV)

Is this testing whether I'm a replicant or a lesbian, MR. DECKARD?

CHLOE snickers.

CHLOE

I wonder if she ever was bi-curious. If RACHEL was a real person I wouldn't mind attending to her curiosity. (Chuckle)

The sound of footsteps can be heard from the top of the stairs. MR. CAULFIELD has finished his shower and finishing the rest of his morning routine. CHLOE smiles.

CHLOE

Good morning, RYAN!

RYAN

(Surprised)

Oh, CHLOE! Morning! I didn't expect to see you this early in the morning

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Yeah, couldn't sleep B.) What don't like my company?**

**B

CHLOE

(Jokingly)

Thought, you'd be happy to see me. I thought you enjoyed my company.

RYAN

(Smiles)

You know I do, CHLOE.

CHLOE

Well, good! Don't make me regret slaving away making you breakfast.

RYAN

(Noticing the plate)

Oh! Wow, thank you! You didn't have to.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) I was awake and hungry B.) Sure I did**

**A

CHLOE

Well, ya know, I was awake and I was hungry and I know you wake up pretty damn early so I thought. "Eh, why not."

RYAN

Can't argue with that logic. Thank you, CHLOE. This honestly is a very nice surprise. Makes me think today might not be such a shitty day at the office. Not to mention 10/10 for presentation! You even have berries and powdered sugar. That's class.

CHLOE

I'm glad you like it, RYAN. So, ya sleep okay?

RYAN

(Taking a seat)

Well, aside from having to wake up at 3:30 AM every other day, I slept alright.

CHLOE

Hey, you're the one who likes to wake up two hours earlier than necessary.

RYAN

I'm slow to wake up. I need too.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Snooze button B.) Understandable**

**A

CHLOE

Wish I had your discipline. I'm definitely someone who abuses the snooze button. I like my beauty sleep.

RYAN

(Eating the French toast)

Well, if you like it so much, how come you're up so early?

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) A lot on my mind B.) Bad dreams**

**B

CHLOE puts her silverware down and looks at the floor. She looks very sad. RYAN notices.

CHLOE

I had…I had a really awful nightmare. It was…really intense. I just don't feel like going back to sleep.

RYAN

You wanna talk about it, CHLOE?

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) HIDE THE TRUTH B.) TELL THE TRUTH**

**THIS ACTION WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES!

This will not be one of those "freeze" decisions but there will but there will some alterations throughout the story. This scene specifically will still carry out quite similarly for either decision because RYAN is smart enough to know that CHLOE is going through a lot and is sympathetic to her situation, and MAX'S. For convenience and to move this forward. **B

CHLOE

I dreamt about the tornado again. But I saw everything, not just the tornado. I saw everyone in the town. Even though I was at the lighthouse like I was that day it's like I was also in the town and… (Sniffle/fighting tears) I was forced to watch everyone. Like my mom and my step-father.

RYAN

(Sympathetic)

CHLOE, I'm sorry you're still going through this. I don't expect you to get over what happened right away. I don't think anyone could.

CHLOE

It's just so difficult to deal with everything being gone. And yet, I'm still here? Can you understand that?

RYAN

Of course. But I want you to understand, what I can say is even though it probably feels so confusing and cruel that you're still here and everything else isn't, it is a gift. Clearly it was not your time yet.

CHLOE (V.O)

Oh, if only he knew. If only he knew.

RYAN (CON'T)

You were there for my daughter on one of the worst, if not, the worst natural disaster in history. And in Oregon, of all places! I couldn't imagine life without MAX. It was hard enough for us when she wanted to move back to Arcadia and just not seeing her every day. You know, just typical, sappy dad stuff.

CHLOE

You're a good dad, RYAN. She's lucky to have you.

RYAN

She's lucky to have you! CHLOE, you took my daughter away from that storm and you brought her home. I will always be thankful for that! I don't want you ever to think that you don't deserve still being alive today. And I know it won't be easy continue to adjust but I promise we'll do the best we can. You know you are loved here, right?

CHLOE

(Putting on a smile)

Yes. Yes I know that.

RYAN

I worry about you every day, CHLOE. You and MAX.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) You're not the only one B.) We appreciate that**

 **C.) What goes through your mind?**

**C

CHLOE

What do you think about all this? What do you think could be done?

RYAN

I wish I knew, kiddo. I've never been the best at giving advice.

CHLOE

(Positive)

Well, at least you try. That's more than most people. And you listen. Most people just expect you to just do it all on your own and just pretend to care and its hella fuckin' rude. (Chokes on her words) Sorry, I didn't mean to swear.

RYAN

It's okay. It's good to get those feelings out.

CHLOE

Thanks. But I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal with all this shit. 'Cause its super heavy shit.

RYAN

Let's not push it, alright, CHLOE. Trying to be nice and understanding but I still wanna be respected.

CHLOE

Noted. I just…I worry about the future. Like, I wonder how MAX and I are going to continue to function, ya know?

RYAN

I'm worried about MAX. She hasn't seemed like herself lately. I know it's been hard on her but…I feel like... (Pause) I mean, her photos meant everything to her and now they're all boxed up and stored away. That's just not like her.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Her way of coping… B.) It's probably a phase…**

**A

CHLOE

(Lying)

I think she didn't want any reminders. Given that a lot of those picture were of Arcadia. I guess it was just really painful to look at 'em. Her way of coping, I guess.

RYAN

But what about all the others? There were pictures of the city, the space needle, Alki beach, family trips, I don't see how those would be painful reminders.

CHLOE

(Pause/Contemplating a backup lie)

I guess, once you start a habit it's hard to stop.

RYAN

(Distraught)

I suppose.

CHLOE finishes her breakfast and grabs her plate to head to the sink the wash.

RYAN

Leave your plate. I'll wash it.

CHLOE

You sure?

RYAN

(Smiling)

Sure, you made breakfast. I owe you.

CHLOE

(Joking)

Yes! You are now forever in debt to me!

RYAN

(Playing along)

I live to serve, Chef CHLOE.

CHLOE

Don't forget that.

CHLOE exists the kitchen and heads toward the garage.

CHLOE (V.O)

I love Ryan and I'm so thankful he's welcomed me into his home and let me live with them and MAX. But it's so hard trying to pretend everything is okay. MAX and I can never talk about what really happened. About how she can control time. How she saved me from death more times than I can count. How she was drugged and kidnapped by a sick, fucking pervert who degraded her and tried to kill her. Or the fact that we single handedly killed thousands of people because we played with time. I know he's telling me I should be grateful to be here and how "it's not my time" or some shit. But fuck, it was my time like thirty god damn times over the course of a week. I can't help but think things would be better if…if MAX didn't tear up that butterfly picture.

 **Enter the garage.**

CHLOE (V.O) (CON'T)

Well, can't do shit about it now. All I can't do is make the most of what I have now. I have another chance of doing something with my life. I should do something more than just being an angry hell raiser.

 **Pop up appears. Player must search for CHLOE'S skateboard.**

CHLOE (V.O)

Obviously, not falling back asleep. I think I'll go out for a stroll.

 **The skateboard is leaned up against a wall behind VANESSA CAULFIELD'S car, a white sedan. Other items to observe:**

 **VANESSA'S sedan**

 **Pile of dirty laundry**

 **Roller blades**

 **Comment for each in order: All voiced in CHLOE'S** **mind.**

-"The archetypal, white, mom car."

-"I'm sure VANESSA didn't want MAX to bring a punk home with her. I scared all the parents in Arcadia."

-"If MAX and I were on a roller derby team, I wonder what we'd call ourselves. (Chuckle) Probably something with "Dyke" in the name just to be stereotypical."

 **Head to skateboard against the wall.**

CHLOE (V.O)

I could really use something to take my mind off everything. Maybe I'll head to GREG'S house. He's always awake this early.

 **Grab skateboard with the graphic design of a crow tangled in a dream catcher.**

-"Good thing I re-learned how to skate again. Guess I need a new outlet since I'm trying not to, um…medicate, as much as I use too. Not gonna lie, MAX, this is a hard promise for me to keep sometimes."

 **Exit garage and head toward front door of living room. Press () to leave.**

CHLOE (V.O)

I should put shoes on rather than walk the world in my bare feet like some bum-fuck hillbilly.

 **Find a pair of shoes to wear before heading outside. The shoes are in the jacket closet between the kitchen and the living room. Open closet door and a pair of shoes are on the left hand corner. Grab shoes.**

CHLOE (V.O)

I doubt MAX will mind if I borrow her shoes. Boots aren't very idle when skateboarding.

CHLOE sits on the couch to slip her feet through the shoes. As she ties her shoes while still in her pajamas, RYAN walks back in to the room.

RYAN

Headin' out?

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Goin' for a ride B.) Still got a while 'til work**

**B

CHLOE

Yeah, still got a while 'til I have to go to work. Figured I take a morning stroll.

RYAN

In your pajamas?

CHLOE

(Looking down at her clothes)

Who says ya can't be comfortable during a stroll?

RYAN

Ever thought about leggings. I heard those are comfortable.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Not my thing B.) Says who?**

**B

CHLOE

Who told ya that crap? Probably a bunch of snobby bitches who get spend all day on their phones and live off of Starbucks.

RYAN

(Sly)

Big words from someone who works at a Starbucks.

CHLOE

Hey, I work at a private owned coffee shop. Huge difference.

RYAN

How so?

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Consumerism B.) Sheeple**

**A

CHLOE

The difference we don't serve second rate product but manipulate the masses by having a building at every corner of every road. Telling people, "hey, it don't matter if our coffee tastes like shit. We're easy to get to. We're more convenient." Bunch of fascist fucks controlling people with their avarice.

RYAN

(Unfazed)

Ya done?

CHLOE

(Dryly)

I think so.

RYAN

(Grabbing his suitcase and jacket)

How is work, by the way? Still liking it?

CHLOE

I wouldn't say I'm liking it but I'm getting by.

RYAN

That's how work usually is. Especially when it's your first job.

CHLOE

Yeah, makes sense.

RYAN

Of course, most people usually get their first job before they're nineteen.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) I'm a late bloomer B.) First…legal job**

**B

CHLOE

Hey! I've had jobs before. (Shyly/jokingly)Just…not all of them were legal.

Ryan says nothing but gives CHLOE a long stare.

CHLOE

(Defensive)

I'm a better person now.

RYAN nods.

CHLOE (CON'T)

(Unsure)

I think…

RYAN

You're a good person. We all get into some mischief when were young. Hell, should have seen what I was like when I was your age.

CHLOE

You? I can't picture you as a hell raiser.

RYAN

Oh, believe me I have stories.

 **PLAYER'S CHOICE**

 **A.) Yeah, right. B.) Tell me a story**

 **C.) We should share sometime D.) Gotta go**

**C

Select option **A** and CHLOE will scoff at the idea of RYAN having any "stories" to tell which will cause witty banter throughout the game. Select option **B** , RYAN will share a story and there will be a longer dialogue sequence. Option **C** , which is what will be selected, will encourage RYAN and CHLOE to have a conversation in the future and if this outcome is selected the conversation is much funnier and more appropriate. As compared to option **B** , which is really more of a good side laugh. Option **D** just drops it entirely and moves forward with the plot.

CHLOE

We'll have to swap stories sometime.

RYAN

Indeed. We'll, I'm heading to the office.

RYAN grabs his suitcase and suit jacket and heads for the front door.

CHLOE

Okay, c'ya. Have a good day.

RYAN

You too.

RYAN exists. CHLOE put on the shoes and grabs her phone and headphones prom the table and exists too with the skateboard.

Scene Two: EXT. CAULFIELD Parking Lot/Seattle Suburban Neighborhood- 4:35 AM

As CHLOE sticks the ear buds in her ear the opening credits finally make themselves visible. LIFE IS STRANGE: UNTITLED. SQUARE ENIX. CHLOE hops on her skateboard and turns on her music. Putting on SNOW (HEY OH) by RED HOT CHILLIE PEPPERS.

 **In this game, the player is allowed to control CHLOE on the skateboard, similar to that of a TONY HAWK: PRO SKATER game or KINGDOM HEARTS II. Like KINGDOM HEARTS II she'll have a select few of ticks depending on whether she's in the air or not. For example, when roam on the ground the options of trick is OLLIE by pressing (). If the player holds the button, CHLOE will move faster, similar to a TONY HAWK game. The other options is press () to kickflip and () to pop shuvit. When CHLOE OLLIES into the air the player has the option to grind, airwalk, or melon grab; depending on the button. The player can interact with the world around them. If the player has a thorough gameplay when in SKATEBOARD MODE, the player can unlock certain achievements similar to MAX taking pictures throughout the first game. The achievements are optional but very enjoyable. Such as passing by a side walk bench where CHLOE jumps off the board on to the bench only to jump back on to the board.**

 **Bench (Listed above)**

 **Hanging on to a passing car similar to Marty McFly in Back to the Future. The driver notices CHLOE on the back of his car.** Driver- "Get the fuck off my car!" CHLOE- (Response)"Eat my ass, fuckwad!" **CHLOE lets go of the car and he drives away angrily**. CHLOE- (To herself/Out loud) "Jesus, not like I was gonna mug you or something. Learn to relax, douchebag."

 **OLLIE over a sleeping homeless man on the sidewalk. The sound wakes up the man and he is not happy.** Homeless Man- "Have some respect!" CHLOE- (Response) "Try a bench, dude. RESPECT those that are using the sidewalk." **The homeless man flips her off and CHLOE smiles and waves.** CHLOE- "Hope things get better."


End file.
